


By Grace, Undone

by Fangirling_FTW



Series: Destiel One-Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grace Sex, Grace Sharing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_FTW/pseuds/Fangirling_FTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That morning, when Dean woke to find Cas sitting at the end of his bed, he'd nearly swallowed his tongue when the angel had turned to him and bluntly said. “I'd like to increase our physical intimacy tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Grace, Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly set out to write pure smut, and of course, true to my nature, it turned into this fluffy smutty thing. Ah well, enjoy some happy porn my lovelies

Dean paid Sam off in cash and promises to do chores, practically _begging_ his brother to leave the bunker for the night.  He didn't care how transparent he was being, he was _desperate._

He and Cas had been fumbling their way through this new relationship for a few weeks now, their inevitable collision course they'd been on since the day they'd met finally meeting in the middle.  Dean still had issues believing it was real, even when he'd walk up to Cas and rest a hand on his hip, and Cas would turn to him with _the_ smile, leaning into his touch.  Even when he'd be tossing and turning from a nightmare, and open his eyes to find Cas laying next to him, fingers gently brushing away his tears.

That morning, when Dean woke to find Cas sitting at the end of his bed, he'd nearly swallowed his tongue when the angel had turned to him and bluntly said. “I'd like to increase our physical intimacy tonight.”

And so Dean had kicked his little brother out of the bunker, and was now nervously making his way down to his room where Cas was waiting.  His heart was pounding against his ribs by the time he opened his door and stepped inside.  He froze in place, glancing around at the candles lit and scattered around his room, casting everything in a dim orange glow.

“Cas?” Dean asked, slightly confused.  Cas walked up next to Dean, his trench coat and jacket gone, looking up at the hunter with an almost embarrassed look on his face.

“I was under the impression that candles made this more romantic.  I thought it might help ease any tension,” Cas explained, glancing around the room.  “I can remove them if you-”

“No, Cas,” Dean said, chuckling softly as he reached out and rested his hand on Cas’ shoulder.  “It's…you done good.”  He leaned in and brushed his lips against Cas’ temple, smiling into his hair when Cas leaned into the touch.  These small touches weren't new, they'd fumbled through some intense make out sessions, but the air felt electrified tonight, and even the small movement of Cas wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist seemed _more_ than usual.

“I must admit, I find myself feeling a bit nervous,” Cas breathed against Dean’s shoulder.  Dean nodded, wrapping an arm around Cas and pulling him close.

“Me too, Cas,” Dean admitted.  “Want this to be good for you,” he continued, his mouth running away without permission, the endearment hanging in the quiet air between them.  He felt the heat in his cheeks, but Cas just squeezed him tighter, seemingly oblivious to Dean’s embarrassment.

“I wish to make this a pleasurable experience for you as well,” his low voice hummed into Dean’s neck, and the heat spread from his cheeks through his whole body.  “I’m afraid I’m fairly inexperienced.”  

“Just...be sure to tell me what you're feeling, what feels good, what doesn't.”  Dean pulled back to meet Cas’ gaze, his eyes glittering in the candlelight.  Dean leaned in, pressing his lips to Cas’ forehead, fingers slowly working Cas’ tie undone.

“I've been studying the material Metatron gave me,” Cas said, fingers cautiously undoing buttons on Dean’s flannel.  “I must be honest, I don't understand some aspects of the sexual act.”  Dean chuckled, shrugging out of his flannel now that Cas had gotten it undone.  He was glad for Cas’ strange bluntness, it was weirdly making this whole situation a whole lot less awkward.

“It really isn't all that complicated,” Dean hummed with a smirk, trailing his fingers down Cas’ chest, deftly undoing the buttons as his hands slid down the white shirt.  He ran his hands over Cas’ shoulders to remove it, then trailed them down Cas’ chest, the taut muscle and flat chest so different from what Dean was used to, but in its own way so much better.

“The pleasure that one receives from the sex act is a matter of hormones and endorphins,” Cas went on, Dean grinning at the fact that he was being so _Cas_ about this, even as they both stood there half dressed.  Dean pulled his tshirt off, Cas’ fingers trailing a path across his pecs and abs, drifting gently along the slight pudge Dean had permanently acquired as he grew older.  “Yet, it's often depicted as a spiritual experience.”  Dean ran a hand over Cas’ cheek, thumb tracing his cheekbone.

“It's both, I guess,” Dean said gently, pressing his lips against Cas’ briefly.  “There's sex, where you're just looking for physical release, and then there's…making love.”  He winced at how chick flick he sounded, but Cas didn't seem to notice, leaning in for another kiss, the press of his lips insistent.  When they broke, Dean was slightly breathless.

“So it depends on the person?” Cas asked.  Dean nodded, sliding his hand around to the back of Cas’ neck and kissing him again, his tongue licking across Cas’ lips for entry.  Cas let him in, and Dean slipped inside, tasting Cas, encouraging him to do his own exploring.  When they pulled apart, Dean’s jeans were a little less comfortable, and his heart thumped at the sight of Cas’ kiss swollen lips.  Cas looked down, examining Dean’s aroused state, and Dean backed towards the bed, pulling Cas by the hand till they were both laying side by side on the memory foam mattress.  Cas trailed his fingers over Dean’s hardness through his jeans, and looked up curiously at Dean’s hissed intake of breath.

“Too many clothes,” Dean complained on a breathy laugh.  Cas nodded, and waved his hand.

They were both suddenly very naked, and Dean may or may not have suddenly become very aware that sex with Cas having his full angel mojo might not be what he expected.  His shock must have shown on his face, because Cas’ brow furrowed.

“Was that okay?” he asked.  Dean nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, kinda hot, actually,” he admitted, suddenly aware that his body was betraying just _how_ hot it was, “just surprised me.”  Cas relaxed, and Dean took some time to take a good look at the angel.  His vessel was in that perfect balance between muscular and not, and while Dean may not be much of an expert at looking at other men, he had to admit he found this body _very_ appealing.  There was something else, something about his movements as he sat up to look down at Dean, that reminded Dean he wasn't human, a strange grace and control over his body that most people didn't have, even though the body wasn't his own.

“What do I do?” Cas asked.  He was sitting next to where Dean was laying, his hip pressed against Dean’s hip, warmth spreading from the touch across Dean’s body.

“Just touch me, Cas,” Dean sighed, hoping he didn't sound too needy.  “Touch me, explore.”  Cas looked over Dean’s body and reached out, his fingers hovering a couple inches over Dean’s chest.

A surge of pleasure ran through him, so intense Dean’s body bowed off the bed, a cry slipping from his lips as he was brought to the edge of coming in literal seconds.

“Holy _fuck_!” Dean gasped, sweat breaking out along his skin, his breath catching in his lungs.  Cas pulled his hand back nervously.

“Was that...did I...are you okay?” he asked, blue eyes full of concern.  Dean took a deep breath, steadying his heart beat.

“I'm good, Cas just...what was that?”  Cas dropped his hand into his lap, which Dean noticed with interest had perked up quite a bit.

“I- you said to touch you, and I know you meant your body, but… When I first saw you, it was your soul I saw, your soul I fell in love with.”  A blush dusted Cas’ cheeks, spreading to his chest.

“You touched my soul?” Dean asked.  Cas nodded.

“In my understanding, it should affect your physical body the same way a normal physical touch would, but more intense.”  He shifted on the bed nervously.  “I apologize for not warning you, I didn't realize how intense.”  

“Cas, it's okay, it felt fucking _fantastic,_ ” Dean chuckled, reaching out and splaying his fingers across Cas’ chest.  He looked pointedly at the aroused state below Cas’ waist, and Cas gave Dean a small smile.

“Feeling your pleasure is very…arousing.”  Dean winked up at Cas, reaching out to rest his hand on Cas’ thigh, fingers digging into the muscle in gentle encouragement.

“Okay, Cas,” he said with a nod.  “Reach out and touch me,” he smirked, and Cas’ hand moved out to hover over Dean’s chest again.  He met Dean’s eyes with a small smile.

This time the pleasure bloomed more gradually, flowing through him in rhythmic waves.  He wanted to keep his eyes open, to watch Cas’ face, but he was unable to, squeezing them shut and focusing on the feel of Cas’ thigh beneath his palm to anchor him.  It was like he was feeling everything and nothing at once, his nerve endings on fire as he raced towards his orgasm.  The only thing his bliss fuddled mind was able to notice was that it felt _familiar,_ like he knew Cas’ touch, even on his soul.

The most intense orgasm of his life rocked his body, toes curling, body spasming, throat rough from shouting.  He came to himself slowly, looking down to see a huge mess on his stomach, and Cas staring at him with rapt attention, his skin flushed and slightly sweaty.

“Was that...satisfactory?” Cas asked, a bit breathless.

“Cas, man, it was _beyond_ satisfactory,” Dean laughed hoarsely.  He caught a glimpse of the bedside clock.

It had only been _seven_ minutes.

“Sorry the show’s over so quickly,” Dean sighed.  “I'm not going to get it up again for a _month_ ,” he groaned, sitting up to grab a tissue and clean up.  Cas rested his hand on Dean’s cheek, and Dean’s stomach was clean.  “Thanks,” he chuckled, leaning back on the headboard with a satisfied sigh.  

“Was- is it supposed to last longer?” Cas asked, his voice husky and making Dean’s spent dick twitch.  Dean reached out and pulled Cas into his lap, hugging him close and pressing kisses into his neck.

“I've always been about quality over quantity,” Dean chuckled, relishing the salty taste of Cas’ skin.  “But I haven't finished that quickly in a long time,” he admitted.  When Cas’ face fell slightly Dean brushed a hand through his hair, pressing a solid kiss against his lips.  “It's okay, it means it felt really fucking good.”  Cas nodded, his hips rocking as he scooted closer to Dean, Cas’ arousal brushing against Dean’s belly.

“I'd like to try again,” Cas gasped against Dean’s temple, and when Cas’ lips brushed his hair, Dean felt a cool tendril snake through him, followed by a warm pulse to his groin.

His dick was at full attention again, no sensitivity or _any_ sign he'd just come like a porn star two minutes ago.

“ _Fuck,_ Cas,” Dean gasped, lips and teeth tracing patterns along the tendons in his neck.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, honest to god moaned, and Dean had never heard anything so fucking beautiful.  He reached out, wrapping his hand around Cas’ cock and tugging slowly, Cas’ eyes fluttering closed as his head fell forward to rest on Dean’s shoulder.

“I can't touch your soul,” Dean panted into Cas’ ear, lips ghosting the skin just behind it, “but I can sure as hell do this the old fashioned way.”  He fumbled with his free hand in the bedside table, pulling out his lube and letting go of Cas just long enough to pour some of the liquid into his palm, spreading it over Cas’ arousal efficiently before wrapping him up in his fist again, pumping steadily with a twist on the upstroke.

Cas lifted his head, kissing Dean hard, tongue fucking into Dean’s mouth, laying claim to him.  Dean felt another warm trickle start at the top of his spine, running through him till it filled and pulsed in time with the slide of his fist along Cas.  An idea popped into his head, that maybe Cas’ grace was projecting what Cas was feeling, and Dean’s already hard and leaking dick jumped in appreciation of that thought.  Dean's thumb slid across the sensitive head of Cas’ cock, and not only did Dean’s physical body feel the rumble of Cas’ moan and the rocking of his hips into Dean’s fist, the bright pulse of pleasure that surged through his very _being_ confirmed his theory.  

To be that connected to someone, in a way Dean literally _couldn't_ be with anyone else, made his heart surge with emotion.  Cas’ manipulation of his grace responded in kind, and Dean broke away from Cas’ lips to cry out his release into the room, warmth bursting through his body as well as over his fist.

Hushed moans passed between them, hot breaths over necks and jaws as they came down together.

“That was…I can't find words,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s shoulder after a while.  Dean nodded, unable to form words to describe what had passed between them either.  

“I'm right there with you, Cas,” Dean huffed, lips tracing a line up his jaw.  He tugged Cas closer, sighing with relief when Cas cleaned them off, nuzzling into Dean’s hair.  “Angel grace comes in handy, after all,” he teased, kissing him briefly.  Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s, fingers drawing idle patterns against the back of his neck.

“Could we...again?” he asked quietly.  Dean felt his eyes widen.

“Again?!” Dean blurted.  Cas’ cheeks, already flushed from his recent orgasm, turned a darker pink.

“I wanted to try some things with you, and I didn't...I didn't plan for how intense this ‘foreplay’ would be.”  Dean laughed, practically able to see the air quotes.  

“You kinky son of a bitch,” he hummed affectionately, fingers digging into Cas’ back as he pulled Cas closer for a hungry kiss.  Cas ran his hand down to Dean’s chest, and just like the first time, the after sex fatigue was wiped away, leaving him hard and ready again.  “ _Fuck_ I will never get used to that,” Dean gasped.  Cas hummed happily, rocking his also revived erection against Dean’s

“I was hoping to try penetrative sex,” he breathed into Dean’s ear when Dean bent to suck a bruise into Cas’ collarbone.

“You know, you saying it like that should not be as hot as it is,” Dean chuckled against Cas’ skin, hands dropping to his hips as he rocked in Dean’s lap.

“How else should I say it?” Cas asked, genuinely curious.  Dean grinned, hands slipping down to grip Cas’ ass firmly, crashing their groins together in a burst of arousal.

“You want me to fuck you?” Dean purred into Cas’ ear.  Cas shuddered, fingernails massaging Dean’s scalp.

“Y-yes,” he gasped.  Dean felt some pride at getting an angel to completely lose it like this, sliding one of his hands towards the cleft of Cas’ ass.  

“Now, this might feel strange at first, Cas,” Dean breathed, hesitating before going further.  Cas grabbed the lube from where Dean had left it on the bed, pouring some out onto his palm and examining it closely.  After a moment he closed his eyes, hand dropping to rub the fluid over Dean’s erection.  When Dean’s mouth opened to let out a gasp, Cas leaned forward to catch it.

“I'm ready,” Cas sighed against Dean’s lips.  Dean furrowed his brow, about to object when Cas took his hand and guided it back to his opening.  Two fingers slid inside him easily, Cas’ hole was stretched, lubed, and Dean about lost it right the fuck there.

“Now that, that fucking comes in handy,” Dean chuckled.  Cas lifted himself up, crawling forward so he was positioned over Dean, sinking down onto his cock in a smooth slide.  Dean’s nails bit into the skin of Cas’ hips as the now familiar surge of Cas’ grace filled him.

“Dean, oh _Dean,_ ” Cas gasped, holding onto his shoulders to steady himself.

“You okay?” Dean gasped.  Cas nodded, looking down at Dean with raw emotion on his face, so rarely seen from the stoic angel.

“You're sharing my vessel with me,” Cas pointed out on an exhale.  Dean’s heart surged into his throat, and overcome with emotion, he ran his hand up to the back of Cas’ neck, bending Cas’ neck gently to kiss him.  Cas gave a few experimental rolls of his hips, rising and falling as he tried to find a rhythm, releasing Dean’s mouth to aid in his movement.  Dean used his thumbs against Cas’ hips to encourage him to lean back slightly, and when Dean met him on the next thrust, Cas’ sharp gasp was the only warning before the echoes of pleasure burst through the grace swirling inside Dean.  With every drop of Cas’ hips, sparks went flying along Dean’s skin, and it wasn't long before they were both climaxing, Dean lost in the waves of Cas’ grace.

He came back to himself sometime later, Cas’ blessedly cool fingers tracing patterns on his chest.

“Cas?” he gasped, hands seeking Cas’ body.  Cas leaned forward, laying across Dean’s chest as Dean pressed chaste kisses into his hair.

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Cas whispered against his skin.  Dean nodded, stretching underneath his lover before wrapping his arms around Cas possessively.

“Of course,” Dean whispered into the dark room, the candles having gone out at some point.

“Next time, I'd like to ‘fuck’ you, if you're amenable,” Cas said, and Dean chuckled, flushing from the chest up.

“Of course, just…after a nap, alright?”  Cas nodded, and Dean settled into his mattress, his eyelids getting heavy as sleep reached up to claim him.

 

Cas apparently took Dean’s ‘after a nap’ quite literally, because the moment he was awake and with the program, Cas slid between his legs, bending over Dean and laying him out.  Dean felt himself opening for Cas, muscles relaxing and becoming pliant, and Cas slid inside Dean to the hilt easily.  He was being filled both spiritually and physically by Castiel, and he started to drift, physical reality slipping away from him.  Dean came three times before Cas finally let himself climax, curling up together under Dean’s blankets.  Dean could feel it, their bond was becoming a permanent thing, grace entwined with his soul, inseparable.  He drifted off to sleep content in that knowledge.

 

When Dean finally stumbled out into the kitchen, groggy but blessedly not sore, he nearly walked face first into Sam’s back.

“About time, sleeping beauty,” Sam chuckled, pouring a cup of coffee for Dean.  

“Shut up,” Dean mumbled, taking the porcelain mug and shuffling over to look in the pantry for food.  He was suddenly fucking _starving_.

“I was about to go in after you yesterday, but it sounded consensual so I didn't bother,” Sam shook his head at his brother, and amused yet disgusted look on his face.  Dean frowned.

“What happened to the motel?” he asked, basking in the warmth of the coffee as he sipped at the scalding beverage.  

“Seriously?”  Sam’s eyebrows shot up.  “I mean, you were talking a big game about screwing your brains out, I didn't think it would actually happen, you know the whole brain missing thing.”

“The hell are you talking about?” Dean asked, taking another sip of coffee, frowning at his brother.

“Dean, I left for the motel on Wednesday.  That was two days ago.”

Dean stared at Sam in stunned shock for a moment, snatching Sam’s phone and checking the date.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean breathed.  A bright flush stole up Dean’s neck and cheeks, and Cas chose that opportune time to walk into the kitchen, looking almost naked without his trench coat on, dressed in his slacks and his white shirt.

“Is something wrong?” he asked when he saw Dean’s face.

“Apparently, Dean lost some time,” Sam chuckled, turning his attention back to the newspaper he was holding.  Cas stepped towards Dean, the pull of his grace almost magnetic.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, leaning in close to the angel.  “How come I don't remember Thursday happening?”  Cas just blinked innocently at Dean.

“We were having intercourse, you remember that, yes?”  Sam choked on his coffee and Dean’s face burned hotly.

“I remember that, but did I really sleep that long?!” he hissed.  Cas tilted his head in confusion.

“No, you slept for the normal 8 hours-”

“So you're saying we were...you know…for an _entire day straight_?!”  

“Well, yes,” Cas said simply.  

“I can, unfortunately, vouch for that,” Sam groused, standing to leave the kitchen in a traumatized hurry.

“Shut up, Sam.”

“Bite me, Dean,” Sam called over his shoulder as he turned the corner.  Cas was looking up at Dean sheepishly, and Dean relaxed out of his schock, wrapping an arm around his lover’s waist.

“Hey, don't you go feeling bad about this,” Dean said, pressing a gentle kiss into Cas’ hair.

“I got a bit carried away yesterday, my apologies, Dean,” Cas sighed.  

“Don't you apologize for rocking my world like that, Cas,” Dean chuckled.  “Just maybe next time, a little more discreet?  At least when Sammy’s around?”

“I understand,” Cas said, a gleam in his eye.  He placed a hand over Dean’s heart, and Dean watched him smile.  “I enjoyed our time together,” he added, and it was so fucking cute Dean leaned in and kissed him.

“Okay, okay, no getting sappy on me,” Dean huffed with a smile.

“That's not what you were saying yesterday,” Cas hummed, his lips pressed against Dean’s neck.  Dean shook, his knees nearly buckling as an orgasm washed over him _instantly_.  

“Son of a _bitch,”_ Dean groaned.  Sam coughed from behind Cas, looking thoroughly scandalized, and Dean could only imagine what he looked like just then, the mess in his boxers thankfully covered by his robe.

“My apologies, Sam,” Cas said simply, his blown pupils the only sign he was even affected.

“I just- coffee, I left my…”  Sam grabbed his coffee and practically ran from the kitchen.  Dean dropped his head onto Cas’ shoulder.

“Dean?” Cas asked.

“Just…who knew my sleeping with you would unlock such a pervert,” Dean laughed, and he felt Cas’ smile against his temple.

“My grace feeds off the feelings in your soul,” Cas explained simply.  

“You calling me a pervert?!” Dean laughed.  Cas kissed him, the mess in his boxers disappearing.  

“I'm simply pointing out that you've wanted this, for a long time,” Cas continued, the mood between them shifting into something more gentle.  “It’s been building up for a while.”  Dean kissed Cas one more time, smirking at him when he pulled away.

“Hey, how about I show you how old fashioned humans do it?” Dean asked, pulling Cas towards his room.  “No fancy grace orgasms, just good old fashioned friction.”  He licked his lips suggestively, and Cas’ head tilted in curiosity.

“I suppose…”

 

A while later, Dean lay sated in bed with his angel, both of them breathing raggedly, sweaty, sticky, and in Dean’s case in utter _bliss._  

“That was also uniquely satisfying,” Cas gasped, his breath hot against Dean’s skin.  Dean chuckled.

“Damn straight,” he sighed.  

“I especially enjoyed the oral sex,” he added, his arm wrapping tightly around Dean.  Dean chuckled, pressing tender kisses along the crown of Cas’ head.  Cas used a bit of grace to clean them off and tucked them under the blankets.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean breathed as sleep started to pull him under.

“And I love you, Dean Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Please go check out my other fics on this site, I'd love to get some feedback from you all!!


End file.
